Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recognizing an obstacle using a laser scanner, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for recognizing an obstacle using a laser scanner in which multiple layers of laser scanner data acquired by a multilayer laser scanner are separated and data existing in each of the layers are used to determine whether there is an obstacle ahead of a vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
As navigation devices which are installed in vehicles to provide services such as guiding directions and notifying obstacles become more common, an algorithm for recognizing obstacles such as other vehicles and pedestrians are continuously being developed. Vehicles are equipped with sensors such as a radar sensor, a laser scanner, an image sensor, an ultrasonic sensor used to recognize such obstacles. Since each of the sensors has pros and cons, the sensor fusion technology is also being developed in which two or more sensors are used to make up for the shortcomings.
The laser scanner, inter alia, provides more accurate distance information and angle information than other sensors. However, it may be difficult to separate the laser scanner data items acquired by the laser scanner based on different obstacles. Further, since the laser scanner data includes angle information and distance information only, it may be difficult to classify obstacles such as vehicles and pedestrians based on the laser scanner data. In addition, the laser scanner acquires two-dimensional laser scanner data only from the height at which it is installed, and thus noise may occur in the laser scanner data even when no obstacle is present since the ground may be recognized as an obstacle. Moreover, since the laser scanner uses light, noise may exist in the laser scanner data even when no obstacle is present depending on ambient brightness, thus causing obstacle recognition errors.